The invention relates to the process of fabricating semiconductor chips. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus reducing incidental exposure caused by phase shifting during fabrication of a semiconductor chip.
Related Art
Recent advances in integrated circuit technology have largely been accomplished by decreasing the feature size of circuit elements on a semiconductor chip. As the feature size of these circuit elements continues to decrease, circuit designers are forced to deal with problems that arise as a consequence of the optical lithography process that is typically used to manufacture integrated circuits. This optical lithography process generally begins with the formation of a photoresist layer on the surface of a semiconductor wafer. A mask composed of opaque regions, which are generally formed of chrome, and transmissive clear regions (chromeless), which are generally formed of quartz, is then positioned over this photo resist coated wafer. (Note that the term xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d as used in this specification is meant to include the term xe2x80x9creticle.xe2x80x9d) Exposure energy is then shone on the mask from an exposure energy source, such as a visible light source or an ultraviolet light source.
This exposure energy is generally reduced and focused through an optical system that contains a number of lenses, filters and mirrors. The exposure energy passes through the clear regions of the mask and exposes the underlying photoresist layer. At the same time, the exposure energy is blocked by opaque regions of mask, leaving underlying portions of the photoresist layer unexposed.
The exposed photoresist layer is then developed, typically through chemical removal of the exposed/non-exposed regions of the photoresist layer. The end result is a semiconductor wafer with a photoresist layer having a desired pattern. This pattern can then be used for etching underlying regions of the wafer.
One problem that arises during the optical lithography process is xe2x80x9cline end shorteningxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpullbackxe2x80x9d caused by optical effects. For example, the upper portion of FIG. 1 illustrates a design of a transistor with a polysilicon line 102, running from left to right, that forms a gate region used to electrically couple an upper diffusion region with a lower diffusion region. The lower portion of FIG. 1 illustrates the actual printed image that results from the design. Note that polysilicon line 102 has been narrowed using optical phase shifting in order to improve the performance of the transistor by reducing the resistance through the gate region.
Also note that because of optical effects and resist pullback there is a significant amount of line end shortening.
In order to compensate for line end shortening, designers often add additional features, such as xe2x80x9chammer heads,xe2x80x9d onto line ends. As is illustrated in FIG. 2, these additional features can effectively compensate for the problem of line end shortening in some situations. However, if these additional features cause line ends to get too close together, a bridge can potentially be created as is illustrated in the middle portion of FIG. 2.
This bridging problem can be alleviated by introducing a separation between the hammer heads. However, introducing such a separation increases the size of the circuit element, which means that fewer circuit elements can be integrated into the semiconductor chip. Additionally, if hammerheads are added after layout, a design rule violation may occur.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus for mitigating the line end shortening problem without introducing additional separation between line ends.
Another problem in optical lithography arises from incidental exposure caused by phase shifters. Phase shifters are often incorporated into a mask in order to achieve line widths that are smaller than the wavelength of the exposure energy that is used to expose the photoresist layer through the mask. During phase shifting, the destructive interference caused by two adjacent clear areas on a mask is used to create an unexposed area on the photoresist layer. This is accomplished by exploiting the fact that exposure energy passing through a mask""s clear regions exhibits a wave characteristic having a phase that is a function of the distance the exposure energy travels through the mask material. By placing two clear areas adjacent to each other on the mask, one of thickness t1, and the other of thickness t2, one can obtain a desired unexposed area on the underlying photoresist layer caused by interference. By varying the thickness t1 and t2 appropriately, the exposure energy exiting the material of thickness t2 is 180 degrees out of phase with the exposure energy exiting the material of thickness t1. Phase shifting is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,580, entitled xe2x80x9cPhase Shifting Circuit Manufacture Method and Apparatus,xe2x80x9d by inventors Yao-Ting Wang and Yagyensh C. Pati, filed Sep. 17, 1997 and issued Jan. 12, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
One problem with phase shifters is that they often cause incidental exposure in neighboring regions of the photoresist layer. For example, FIG. 6 illustrates how two phase shifters are used to reduce the thickness of a polysilicon line 606 in the gate regions of two transistors.
A first phase shifter is composed of a zero-degree phase clear area 604 that works in concert with a 180-degree phase clear area 608 to reduce the width of polysilicon line 606 in the gate region of a first transistor. This first transistor selectively creates a conducting path between diffusion region 602 and diffusion region 610.
Note that a thin chromium regulator 605 is typically added to the mask between zero-degree phase clear area 604 and 180-degree phase clear area 608 in order to shield a portion of the underling photoresist layer.
Similarly, a second phase shifter is composed of a zero-degree phase clear area 614 that works in concert with a 180-degree phase clear area 618 to reduce the width of polysilicon line 606 in the gate region of a second transistor. This second transistor selectively creates a conducting path between diffusion region 612 and diffusion region 620. Within the second phase shifter, chromium regulator 615 separates zero-degree phase clear area 604 and 180-degree phase clear area 608.
The first and second phase shifters are typically incorporated into a separate phase shifting mask, which is used to reduce the width of polysilicon line 606 in the gate regions of the first transistor and the second transistor, respectively.
Unfortunately, using these phase shifters often causes incidental exposure of polysilicon line 606 in the field regions of integrated circuit, such as section 616 of polysilicon line 606. This incidental exposure can degrade performance of section 616, or can cause a broken line in section 616.
One solution to this problem is to extend the first and second phase shifters into the field region, as is illustrated in FIG. 7. In this way the first and second phase shifters are effectively combined into a single long phase shifter.
This solution protects polysilicon line 606 from incidental exposure. However, it also reduces the width of polysilicon line 606 in the field region between the first and second transistors. This increases the resistance of polysilicon line 606 in the field region, and can thereby degrade performance.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus for reducing incidental exposure caused by phase shifting without the resistance problems caused by extending phase shifters over polysilicon lines in field regions.
One embodiment of the invention provides a system for reducing incidental exposure caused by phase shifting during fabrication of a semiconductor chip. The system operates by identifying a problem area of likely incidental exposure in close proximity to an existing phase shifter on a phase shifting mask, wherein the problem area includes a polysilicon line passing through a field region of the semiconductor chip. The system places an additional phase shifter into the problem area on the phase shifting mask so that a regulator within the additional phase shifter protects the polysilicon line passing through the field region. This additional phase shifter has a wider regulator than the existing phase shifter, wherein the existing phase shifter is used to expose a polysilicon line in a gate region of the semiconductor chip.
In one embodiment of the invention, the additional phase shifter is located so that it becomes an extension of the existing phase shifter, wherein the extension has a wider regulator than the existing phase shifter.
In one embodiment of the invention, the existing phase shifter extends past the gate region into an extension region prior to reaching the additional phase shifter located in the field region. In a variation on this embodiment, the polysilicon line is protected by the regulator within the extended phase shifter, wherein the regulator has a first width in the gate region, a second width in the extension region and a third width in the field region.
In one embodiment of the invention, the additional phase shifter couples together a first existing phase shifter, that covers a gate region of a first transistor, with a second existing phase shifter, that covers a gate region of a second transistor, to form a combined phase shifter. This combined phase shifter covers the gate region of the first transistor, the gate region of the second transistor, and a field region between the first transistor and the second transistor, and has a regulator that is wider in the field region than in either of the gate regions.
In one embodiment of the invention, the system uses the phase shifting mask and a non-phase shifting binary mask in a double exposure process to fabricate a layer on the semiconductor chip. In a variation on this embodiment, the phase shifting mask and the non-phase shifting binary mask comprise a first mask and a second mask. The first mask has opaque regions and transmissive regions that are organized into a first pattern that defines an unexposed line on a photoresist layer on a surface of a semiconductor wafer when positioned under the first mask. The second mask has opaque regions and transmissive regions that are organized into a second pattern that defines an exposure region on the photoresist layer when positioned under the second mask. This exposure region cuts through the unexposed line defined by the first mask on the photoresist layer to create the line end in the unexposed line, without the optical line end shortening that arises from creating the line end with a single mask.
In one embodiment of the invention, the additional phase shifter includes a zero-degree phase clear area on one side of the polysilicon line, a regulator covering the polysilicon line, and a 180-degree phase clear area on the other side of the polysilicon line. An energy source shining through the phase shifting mask produces a region of destructive interference on a photoresist layer that is used to produce the polysilicon line.
In one embodiment of the invention, the regulator is formed using chromium.